Hikari to Kage no Rakuen
by Dama azul 1
Summary: me he separado de ti desde el momento en el cual supe que podias morir ahora solo cantare plegarias para tu bienestra. sorie en el mundo donde la paz de mi muerte estara en un pais de sombras y luz. capitulo 2 y 3 juntos.
1. Chapter 1

No sé desde cuando estoy en este lugar tan frio y desolado, siempre desde que tengo memoria. Ya tengo aproximadamente 10 años desde que no veo un amanecer ni la lluvia caer rosando lentamente mi cara. Extraño el dulce olor de las flores del campo que mi madre ponía en mi habitación desde temprano. El rose del viento en mi cabello y la hierba alta en mis pies al igual la aspares de la corteza de los arboles. Ahora ya solo tengo este lugar tan recóndito en la tierra para cantar por la salvación de los que amo.

_Maka Albarn tu cantaras para la eternidad-_

La misma voz repite una y otra vez el destino que tengo que cumplir.

_**Hola a todas este es el inicio de mi saga **__**Hikari to Kage no Rakuen es una pequeña adaptación de una canción de vocaloid (es de los hermanos Kagamine) de la cual me inspire mientras escuhava la música espero y le guste esta historia. Este es el prologo solamente mañana o hoy mismo la continuación. **_


	2. buscandote en el cielo

Hola gente bueno dejo este nuevo fan espero y les guste.

Soul eater no me pertenece y si así fuera juro que ya hubiera sacada la nueva temporada en donde ya no solo se enfrentaría con demonios o brujas sino además dioses corrompidos y ángeles caídos. (Muy sexy si me dejan remarcar).

Primer capítulo-

Hace mucho tiempo la pitonisa Arachne predijo que el mundo decaería y miles de muertes causarían, ahora solo el sacrificio de la vida de una joven es necesario para detener esa maldición y controlar al demonio que lo desataría.

-maka vamos a jugar- grito a lo lejos una persona.

-voy ya bajo- responde una pequeña niña de 6 años que yo bien conocía era yo hace 10 años. Si, era verdad ver mi vida desde una perspectiva aleatoria era muy común para mí. Aun así la verdad jamás conocía el rostro de niño con el cual salía a jugar todas las mañanas. El día en el cual me eligieron como sacrificio no lo olvidare, mi madre estaba llorando mientras mi padre solo la sostenía para que no cayera al piso y fijaba su mirada en la mujer que me jalaba de la mano.

-tranquila mamá yo estaré bien… pronto regresare- al decir esa palabras el llanto de mi madre se hizo más agónico.

-señora de Albarn…la niña tiene razón ella regresara bien… en su próxima vida-geko- le respondió la mujer de cabello azulado con un sombrero de rana. Me llevo de la mano hasta un carruaje al que me subió. Al subirme a un asiento del mismo y mirar por la ventana vi al mismo niño con el cual solía jugar y entonces me despierto….

-maka ya es hora de ir- grita Crona del otro lado de la puerta. Genial otra noche ha pasado de mi vida y no reconozco el rostro de la persona por la cual hago este sacrificio.

Hace mucho los humanos actuaban tontamente luchaban de manera inútil y por ello su dios decidió castigarlos con un demonio que conocen todos como Ashura. De ahí en adelante todo en el pueblo se entristeció pues periódicamente, bajaban del monte un consejo de sabias para llevase a una joven o una niña que cumpliera concierto requerimiento y eso era que la joven tuviera una bella voz para calmar a del demonio.

Y por eso mismo es que he perdido a la única amiga a la cual yo he amado.

-pronto mis plegarias se escucharan-

-que linda canción tú la inventaste Maka-

-si así es pero dice mamá que debo de tener cuidado de en donde canto si no me podría ir mal y alejarme de su lado.- responde con su típica mueca de silencio.

-de acuerdo entonces mejor nos vamos a comer estoy muy cansado-

-um- me asiente con la cabeza. Levante algunas de la flores que recogimos y ya estábamos listos para irnos pero una mujer de cabello rubio se nos quedo mirando muy interesada.

-Soul tengo algo de miedo sabes….- maka se escudo con mi mano- creo que mamá me va a regañar esa señora me escucho cantando.

Observe la vestimenta que portaba y maka tenía razón a pesar de la capa negra que tenia pude ver con detenimiento que se trataba de una sabia del consejo y por desgracia había escuchado a maka cantar.

-tenemos que irnos- tome rápidamente su mano y tirando las flores nos echamos a correr.

Regrese la mirada para revisar si no nos seguía y era verdad no nos seguía pero por su sonrisa supe que iría a la aldea más adelante. Corrimos por todo el bosque hasta la aldea rápidamente entramos a la casa de maka y su mamá de inmediato nos pregunto.

-¿niños porque vienen tan agitados? – su voz era sumamente de angustia.

-mamá- maka empezaba a llorar- una señora del consejo me escucho cantar-

La mamá de maka enseguida la tomo entre sus manos y su mirada la tenía perdida en algún lugar. Terror, angustia inundaba su mirada.

-querido niño tienes que ir con tu hermano anda yo me ocupare de ahora en adelanta – rozo su mano sobre mi mejilla, como una vez mi madre lo hacía antes de ser tomada para ser el nuevo sacrificio del pueblo.

-gracias por cuidar de maka hijo vete y bendito seas- tan pronto me dio un empujón salí corriendo a mi casa en ella como me había dicho estaba mi hermano Wes esperándome en la mesa.

-hermano- grite en cuanto azote la puerta.

-Soul ¿Qué ocurre? Bienes como alma que lleva el diablo hermano- pone su mano en mi cabello alborotándolo todo.

-moo hermano sabes hoy vi a una sabia del consejo…- le digo de tono natural – y creo que escucho a maka cantar… ¿Qué crees que vaya a ocurrir?

-bueno Soul creo que maka-chan se irá justo como nuestra madre lo hizo- pronuncio con mucha tristeza.

-¡QUE! No quiero que se marche- le respondo de mala manera- además mamá jamás regreso-

-si eso es verdad enano- me alborota nuevamente el cabello mira atentamente la fotografía donde estábamos papá, mamá, el y yo en el cumpleaños de Maka hace medio año.- pero seguimos aquí así que ella está siempre con nosotros.

Después de la cena mi hermano me pidió que fuera a la cama, así que me cambie. En ese momento escuche el relinchar de unos caballos a lo lejos, provocando que seme fuera el sueño. Salí del edredón de lana blanca de mi cama y me puse mis sandalias, abrí mi puerta lentamente para no despertar a Wes pero el ya estaba parado justo en la puerta.

-Soul debes regresar a la cama- ordeno en cuanto me vio salir de mi habitación. Pero como de costumbre no le hice caso y me salí corriendo para saber que ocurría ya hacía tiempo desde que no venial en medio de la noche. Para mi sorpresa la carroza de color negra estaba frente a la casa de maka.

-tranquila mamá yo estaré bien… pronto regresare- escuche gritar a maka

-señora de Albarn…la niña tiene razón ella regresara bien… en su próxima vida-geko- le respondió la extraña mujer que traía a maka de la mano. Quería salir tras ella e impedir que se la llevaran pero Wes me tomo del hombro de tal modo en el cual me indicaba que tenía que entrar nuevamente a la casa. Antes de hacerle caso, vi los lindos y brillantes ojos verdes de maka asomándose por una ventana. Se veía curiosa y triste. En ese momento la carroza se puso en movimiento y no volvía a verla nunca más.

Ya han pasado 10 años desde que ella se fue pero algo dentro de mi todavía sabe que ella sigue con vida, como no lo sé pero eso es inevitable. Todas las mañanas me levanto con la misma melodía que una vez pude disfrutar, solo que, cada vez se hace más débil y se distorsiona con mucha facilidad…

¿Que acaso maka… estará a punto de morir?

Segundo capítulo –buscándote en el cielo-

Pov. Soul.

Después de vivir siempre en el mismo pueblo, opte por salir a investigar que podía hacer para traer a maka de regreso. Mi hermano sa había casado solo apenas unos meses pero en verdad estaba solo así que emprendí mi viaje a ningún lugar, fue un tanto curioso el inicio pero me trate de relajar pues el viaje que me esperaba era el más complicado de lo que me habían contado.

Un buen día mí recorrido fue truncado por un tipo de cabello azul que se había roto la cabeza pero que aun así no dejaba de grita, que era el dios del mundo. Era toda una fichita tal vez esa era la razón por la que lo habían votado. En mi opinión idiota total.

-oye tu el monje de abadía.- le grite para tratar de parar sus gritos. De inmediato giro la cabeza y me miro con sumo desden.

-¡A QUIEN DIABLOS LLAMAS MONJE DE ABADÍA¡- me responde gritando. Pero de inmediato se calla pues se estaba desangrando. Después de que lo levante y lo ayude a levantarse le pregunte.

-disculpe señor monje-

- POR DECIMA TERCERA VEZ ¡NO SOY MONJE ¡- grita indignado-ya te dije que soy un ninja – me hace su mojigata de indignación.

-bueno como sea – le respondo apretándole demás el ultimo vendaje esto en muestra de venganza.- ¿Qué hacia usted en ese lugar? Digo no es que espere que me conteste pero están locos como yo las personas que quieran morir -

-bueno para iniciar tengo que llegar a la cuidad imperial para tratar de parar todo esto.- mira el piso con mucho detenimiento- veraz hace 3 años justamente se llevaron a mi prometida Tsubaki como sacrificio, ella realmente cantaba muy bien pero por envidia una de sus hermanas de dijo a una sacerdotisa de cabello rubio que la podía utilizar- su mirada era más seria que la del chico imperativo y alegre.

-bueno creo que ya somos dos no es verdad- le menciono con mucha tranquilidad, el levanta la mirada y pregunta.

-así que tu también he- cruzamos nuestras miradas, y con más confianza de la que le pude tener le dije.

-me gustaría acompañarte… me llamo Soul Eater- tiendo la mano para levantarle.

-bueno hermano yo soy Black Star espero y salgamos de esta vivos o por lo menos con alguna información útil. -

Pov. Maka.

-dime maka ¿cómo dormiste anoche? – pregunta curiosa Crona. Era la única chica con la que podía hablar sin desconfiar que ella me delatara.-¿soñaste de nuevo con ese chico?-

-sí pero eso ya se está volviendo más ajeno así que despreocúpate- le respondo con una gran sonrisa.

-me alegro tanto escuchar eso- era tan linda cuando sonreía- pero…- su cara se torno muy preocupada

-maka ¿tu estas bien? Me refiero a si has continuado tosiendo sa…-

-descuida- le corto la pregunta rápidamente - estoy perfecta mírame ni una sola mancha- le muestro el vestido de color blanco que traía puesto.

Su cara se tranquilizo al instante pero todo su cuerpo se estremeció y sus cabellos rosas se erizaron como pelos de un gato asustado. Detrás de ella estaba la Reina Medusa y la pitonisa Arachne. Si no mal recordaba Crona era la hija de Medusa y sobrina de Arachne. Pero ella era diferente lo cual no le gustaba a Medusa.

-Crona hija que bueno que te veo a ti y a Maka- rápidamente coloca sus manos en nuestros hombros.- pequeña maka te importaría acompañarnos de nuevo con Ashura.

-que Otra vez- le resoplo de mala gana

–Está ya es la segunda vez en tres días- me ayudo Crona a terminar mi oración.

-estoy muy cansada no sé si pueda-

-pero maka solo canta para él una vez mas es lo único que te pido-toma mi barbilla con su mano.

-de acuerdo – le contesto de inmediato. Vi como Crona de entristecía nuevamente y su postura cambiaba a una mas encorvada. Camínanos un largo rato por unos de los tantos pasillos del palacio. (O lo que se jamás había tenido tiempo de saber qué diablos era) hasta toparnos con una gran puerta café con cerraduras en forma de rosas. Entramos y en cuanto serraron la puerta continúe el camino de la caverna. Topándome junto al gran llano donde estaba Ashura. Tome un poco de aire y lo exhale.

-al final de este paraíso- comencé a cantara mi pecado.

Ajajajajajja continuo lueguito créanme es cansado. en esta parte les incluí dos capítulos el primero y el segundo espero les gusten no le quiero adelantar la cansino de maka esto será hasta el capitulo paraíso de luz y oscuridad osea como el capitulo 4 en el siguiente conoce Soul a kid. Y un poquito más de la historia. Soy de capítulos cortos sorry

Sayop.


	3. porque a mi

Por dios hace tanto que no actualizaba. Ya me siento rara bueno les dejo este capítulo que la verdad no se si esta largo pero es que se me había perdido en la lap de mi hermana.

Soul eater no me pertenece y este es el tercer capítulo de mis locuras

Pov. Kid

Ya es tarde a pesar de que apenas estaba amaneciendo y tenía que presentarme ante el consejo de sabias. No estaba muy de acuerdo con que siguieran tomando a las chicas como sacrificio era sumamente incivilizado además de que inclusive a mi madre se llevaron. Tenía que detener esta locura de una vez por todas recordar ese día era sumamente cruel. Di vuelta en uno de los tantos corredores antes de entrar a la sala de conferencias cuando vi a Elizabeth Thompson era la guardaespaldas de Medusa, a ella todos conocen como la reina de los caballeros.

-buenos días joven Kid- toma una postura más recta la chica de cabello rubio opaco.

-ha bueno es verte Liz hace tanto que no venias- le respondo en un tono sutil de ironía

-bueno pues he estado algo ocupada tratando de descubrir quien dio aviso para que se llevaran a mi hermana-

Era verdad a pesar de que ella era de suma importancia en el consejo ni su hermana Patty se había salvado, era algo lamentable pues conocía a estas hermanas desde pequeñas a pesar de que Liz era la mayor y Patty la menor se comportaban de manera inversa a sus edades. Juagando en el patio y persiguiendo a los animales de su padre todo el día. Cuando termine de pensar en esos bellos momentos ella y yo entramos a la sala. Vimos a la pitonisa Arachne y a su hermana Medusa ya sentadas en el centro del salón. Detrás de ellas una chica de cabello rosado que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Crona como siempre escondida de tras de ellas dos. Ya la mayoría estaban en su lugar y solo faltaba yo por sentarse.

-Muy bien hermanos míos vengo con malas noticas la chica que en estos momentos está como sacrificio no tardara en morir- dice Archne con mucha tranquilidad –así que tendremos que traer a una nueva mujer-

Toda la habitación comenzó a murmurar después del mute total que habían colocado y de inmediato las sabias empezaron sus sugerencias. Me perecía ridículo que eligieran como si se tratara de comida, era vergonzoso este espectáculo.

-a callar todos- ordeno Medusa y al instante todo quedo en silencio – hermanas estamos siendo unas injustas siempre ustedes elijen quien será la siguiente pero Kid-kun jamás da su opinión- me mira retadoramente.

-Medusa-sama le informo que solo estoy aquí para aconsejar no opinar- le menciono rápidamente sin basilar mucho en mi contestación.

-bueno creo que tienes razón pero por esta ocasión tu decidirás de acuerdo- refuta Archne como orden.

-como deseen - me levanto de mi lugar rápidamente y dirigiéndome a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunta rápidamente Medusa.

-no es obvio como no tengo candidatas tendré que salir a buscar una nueva ¿está conforme con mi elección?-

Medusa voltea para ver a su hermana la que sin sudar mucho le asiente afirmativamente.

–ve y no tardes mucho-

En cuanto Salí de la habitación me deje caer al piso, ¿como yo iba a elegir a una persona la cual diera su vida por esto? La culpa me inundaba y no podía pensar en cómo le iba a hacerle a una familia lo mismo que a mí me hicieron de pequeño. Tome mi capa me dirigí a la cabelleriza para tomar a Perséfone era antiguamente el caballo preferido de mi madre.

-oye chica- le murmuro al caballo -¿me vas a ayudar en esto verdad?-

La yegua resoplo entre mi cabello

-tomare eso como un sí – en cuanto termine de ensillarla subí sobre ella y le acaricie el pelaje – es hora de irnos y tú me ayudaras-

Después de tres días de búsqueda me pereció estúpido regresar jamás había estado tan tranquilo fuera del palacio, y cada vez tomaba caminos más lejanos a lo que con familiaridad tomaba. Al cuarto día de viaje decidí parar pues me estaba acercando a la los límites de los territorios de deth city.

-creo que cuatro día y Medusa creerá que me trato de escapar será hora de regresar Perséfone-

Le di rienda a la yegua para que diera la media vuelta cuando ella resoplo desesperadamente y sin que yo se lo indicara corrió al sentido contrario.

-Perséfone para-

Le ordene jalando sus cuerdas pero ella continuo, y como no quería que se lastimara deje que me llevara hasta donde ella quisiera. Si era algo raro que mi caballo actuara de esa manera más porque es un animal sumamente dócil pero solo en las manos de mi familia. Continuo corriendo pero mucho más lento casi a trote y solté los estribos para que pudiera hacer lo que quisiera. Poco a poco su paso se hizo solo caminata, esto en la entrada en el bosque ella también sabía que estábamos en los límites pero entro con mucha precaución. Entramos por un pequeño camino y paro justo en un claro de arboles. Me quite la capa que traía para refrescarme con el agua del lugar. Sin tardar mucho me arroje el agua a la cara, pero sentí que alguien me observaba.

En tan solo un momento dos tipos se me arrojaron de un árbol sentí que tan solo la forma en la cual quería atraparme era ingenua. Si se supone que he sido entrenado para el combate este par de torpes me atraparía. En cuanto trataron de atraparme salte sutilmente sobre sus cabezas haciéndolos azotar sus caras sobre el piso.

-ustedes dos si quien mi dinero tendrán que hacer algo mejor –les volteo a ver con mucha pena.

-no queremos nada de ti- grito el peiliblanco.

-mejor dicho venimos por ti- a completa el de cabello azul.

-ustedes dos par de guilipollas- les doy un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno – que no entienden que es imposible que alguno de ustedes me atrape, adema que tengo demasiada prisa tengo que decepcionar a Medusa…- resoplo con mucho disgusto.

-queremos que nos lleves con esa reina tenemos que detener a ese maldito demonio que ha estado matando a las mujeres- habla el joven de cabello blanco. De inmediato volteo para ver los a ambos.

-ustedes…- nos miramos los tres a los ojos. Regreso la mirada hacia Perséfone y le digo

– Perséfone ya sé porque mi madre te quería tanto- ambos chicos se quedaron sorprendidos que de inmediato resoplara la yegua como si me estuviera respondiendo.

Paso un rato después de que nuestro inconveniente me disculpe por haberles matado las pocas neuronas que les restaban continúe con el tema sobre medusa.

-bueno para iniciar me podrían decir sus nombre…- les dirijo a ambos asimétricos que tenia al frente.

-yo soy Soul Eater y el es Black star. – punto al chico de cabello azul celeste que de los dos era el peor de los dos más asimétrico que un polígono.

-bueno yo soy Kid, Death the kid – les sonrió amistosamente.- pero díganme algo ¿Por qué me querían atacar y como supieron que yo era del consejo?-

-esto… -medito Soul pero el que contesto al final fue Black Star.

-vimos la insignia del consejo y de inmediato lo supimos… fuiste muy evidente- resoplo en un tono mucho más maduro de lo que esperaba alguna vez escuchar –y dime ¿tú que eres en el consejo?- arremete agresivamente.

-me da simplemente pena saber que soy de ese horrendo consejo… y mas pena me da lo que me mandaron a hacer- fijo la vista al piso antes de soltarles la sopa

– me mandaron a elegir el nuevo sacrificio… al parecer la ultima chica que se llevaron está muriendo-

-¿Qué?- se levanta exasperado Soul. – ¿Sabes cómo se llama la chica?- me toma del cuello de mi playera.

- no se nos permite ver a las divas… las únicas que tienen ese privilegio es la reina y la pitonisa… aunque también la hija de Medusa es muy amiga de la chica- me suelta del cuello.

-¿y ella nos puede decir algo?- pregunta Black Star.

-bueno si ella y yo somos amigos así que ha platicado cosas sobre ella.- respiro profundamente tomando lugar de nuevo sobre la roca, mi yegua pronto se acerco y acaricie la húmeda nariz que rozaba en mi cuello y continúe

– Si bien recuerdo la chica tiene cabello rubio cenizo es muy amable y me menciono que la habían traído a los 6 años del norte.- de improviso Soul pareció sumamente alegre ante mis palabras.

-Soul esas son buenas noticias no hermano- le golpea en la espalda Black star.

-se supone que buscan a una chica… que yo tal vez conozco como la diva de esta era, yo les podre ayudar a llegar lo demás depende de ustedes si quieren matar a Medusa o a la pitonisa no me les opondré pero no toquen a Crona…- les digo con suma malicia. –Por lo demás yo les ayudare.-

Rápidamente monte a Perséfone

-Entonces será mejor que nos retiremos antes de que Medusa empiece a duda sobre mí creo que podremos evitar que traten de llevarse a otra chica.-

-y como rayos harás eso- pregunto black star.

-veamos quien de ustedes dos tiene el cabello más largo-

-supongo que yo- se mira dudoso Soul.

-bueno ahí lo tenemos Soul tú serás quien se visita de chica-

-a no yo a lo gay no le entro- se retira dos pasa atrás.

-no Soul no lo veas con malos ojos así podrás entrar directamente por Maka.- le trato de convencer.

-si tómalo por el lado amable Soul- me apoya Black Star.

-NO- dice rotundamente.

-black star atrápalo yo traigo el vestido y el maquillaje- (no me pregunte de donde lo saco Kid y tan poco piensen que él es el Gay)

Después de 2 largas horas tratando de vestir a Soul. Nota una odisea a un más grande de la que ya había tenido subió a Perséfone.

-podemos irnos entonces verdad-

-si –dijeron al unisonó.

Crona pov.

Ya había pasado 4 días y Kid no había regresado si no lo hacía a tiempo, bueno maka ya no podría soportar más, estaba toda pálida y demacrada, ya cuando le pedía que diéramos un paseo por el lugar ella aceptaba muy alegre pero ahora no sale de su habitación, quiero creer en ella pero me entristece saber que ella morirá y eso será todo lo que yo sabré.

-no sé cómo lidiar con la tristeza- murmure en tono bajo.

-¿le ocurre algo su alteza?- me pregunto Liz.

-despreocúpate solo iré a visitar a Maka hace tiempo que no la veo y me siento algo sola y desubicada si no hablo con ella-

-veo que se han hecho muy amigas usted y la diva, ¿no cree que eso es algo malo?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-bueno…- abrió la puerta – digamos que cuando ella muera estará demasiado triste como para hacerse amiga de la siguiente chica y por ello pensara que está sola nuevamente-

Era verdad antes de que Maka llegaba simplemente no decía palabra alguna amable, era una malcriada, egoísta y vengativa.

Flash Back+++++

_-ya te he dicho que no me gusta el maldito color rosa yo lo quiero negro me escuchaste-le grite a la sirvienta que de inmediato salió llorando de la habitación._

_-malditos inútiles no sé cómo lidiar con esto…-_

_Con la soledad. _

_-si tratas así a las personas, da por hecho que así te trataran-_

_Escuche a una persona que me respondió, un momento nadie en el palacio jamás me había respondido. Mire a la puesta y ahí vi a una niña de pelo rubio cenizo y grandes ojos verdes._

_-¿Quién eres?- le digo con desprecio – ¿y porque dijiste eso?-_

_-bueno yo me llamo Maka Albarn- se acerco caminando hasta mi- y lo dije porque mi mamá lo dice cuando trato mal a algún niño, como fue el caso de Soul- me sonríe amablemente._

Fin del flash Back.++++

Sin que yo me diera cuenta fui buscando día a día a Maka ya fuera para jugar, hablar o pasear nos volvimos muy unidas, no podía soportar no verla durante un periodo mínimo de 5 o 8 minutos. (Pensaron que diría horas verdad)

El día en que fue declarada como diva oficial me sentí morir, sabía que ese camino era el de la muerte.

Flash back+++++++

_-¿dudas que pueda con esto Crona?- me pregunta Maka con bastante enojo._

_-no bue…no… es que… no sé cómo lidiar con esto-_

_-tranquila sé que puedo además…ten confianza en mí por favor eso es lo que me hace mas fuerte mis amigos y mi familia no me puedes abandonar.-_

Fin del flash back++++++++

Yo no podía abandonarla y ella no podía abandonarme.

Llegamos a su habitación Liz abrió la puerta, la luz de su habitación era muy escasa su única iluminación era un par de velas que estaban sobre el candelabro de su escritorio, sobre del un par de papales revueltos y mal acomodados.

-a simple vista se nota que Maka-chan está muy débil- dice Liz tomando unas cuantas hojas y colocándolas sobre el escritorio

- en este clase de lugar tiene a Maka-chan es muy cruel no tiene ni una sola ventana, el enclaustramiento en verdad ha de ser muy duro los primeros meses-

-ella lo soporta-le comente.

-lo lamento ¿dijiste algo Crona? No te escuche muy bien-

-ignórame pero ¿Dónde esta Maka?

Revise todo el lugar pero no había ni rastro de ella en la habitación, entre baño pero no había nadie. De que iba esto.

-Crona ¿a quién buscabas?-

Como si alguien me hubiera acuchillado me encojo de hombros y me tense completamente, era la vos de mi madre. Medusa.

-buscabas a Maka verdad…- menciona maquiavélicamente

-¿Qué acaso no tengo permiso para hablar o visitarla?-

-pues eso es verdad ya no tienes permiso para eso… y a Maka-chan la hemos trasladado de habitación veo que realmente fue una mala idea que te hicieras amiga de ella es por ello que ya nunca la podrás ver.- declara levantándose de la silla.-

-pero…- le reclamo.

-te has atrevido a objetarme Crona…- se acerca hasta mi- es mala idea que te me reveles hija no quiero verme en la penosa necesidad de matarte o bueno mejor dicho que un día de tantos fueras acecinada-

-su alteza- gruño por detrás Liz.

-no discutas Thompson ven y sígueme recuerda que después de todo tu eres mi caballero-

Apretó los puños, cerró los ojos resignada y salió de la habitación junto con mi madre. ¿Por qué Kid tardaba tanto? Me decía a mí misma, me acerque al escritorio y me senté frente a él. Sentí como las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro, ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, sabía que maka estaba en peligro pero yo no podía hacer nada…

-no sé cómo lidiar con la tristeza ya no sé cómo lidiar-solloce sobre el escritorio, solo sabía que quería llorara y nada mas no quería nada más que desahogar la tristeza que me inundaba por dentro. Levante a mirada y ahí vi un pequeño sobre, la letra la identificaba era de maka. Limpie mi cara y tome el sobre. Le di la vuelta y note que decía mi nombre, de inmediato lo abrí.

_Querida Crona._

_Sé que esta no es la mejor forma de despedirme pero no encontré otra forma tu madre ya no me da permiso ni para hablarte. Por favor no te pongas triste recuerda que hay que sobreponerse a todo no importa que siempre habrá una última esperanza, despídeme que Kid-kun que a pesar de que no le conocí, parece ser una persona agradable. De Liz también agrádesele de la ves que me salvo del árbol bueno solo de ustedes tres me despediría ya que es imposible que yo recuerde a mis padres…eso es todo bueno se feliz y cuídate._

_Maka Albarn. _

Presione con fuerza aquel papel que había dejado a pesar de que tratara de escribir lo mas alegre que podía sabia que dé tras de cada principio alegre o positivo detrás de este venían lagrimas y un tremendo sufrimiento.

-perdóname Maka-

Medusa pov.

Sali de la habitación dejando a Crona claro que jamás debería de ver a Maka. Detrás de mí como siempre estaba Liz. La notaba pensativa.

-Elizabeth ¿te ocurre algo?-

-no, nada en absoluto su alteza… bueno- había picado –solo me preguntaba en donde había llevado a Maka-sama pero ese no es asunto de mi incumbencia-

-bueno de hecho si lo es y es por ello por lo cual te busque personalmente-

-¿de qué se trata?- me pregunta interesada.

-te mandare a buscar a Kid ya ha tardado lo suficiente- le digo virando a mi habitación.

-alteza…-

-haz lo que te ordeno tráelo vivo o muerto- abro la puerta y entro a mi habitación. Todo en mi plan era perfecto tenia a Elizabeth como mi alfil personal, a kid como mi caballo a crona como peon y a maka como el rey y obviamente su único destino era servirme mientras buscaba laguna forma de eliminar y apoderarme a ashura… nada puede destruir o intervenir en mi juego.

Bueno este es el cap después de mucho tiempo gracias por los Reviews. Espero y pueda continuar.


	4. historias

Bueno aquí la siguiente entrega de mi historia, este en verdad me traumo no por el contenido sino mas bien por lo que me ocurrió mientras lo escribía o más bien lo termina de escribir ya que no lo guarde así que este capítulo para mí es un fraude porque lo tuve que reescribir y bwaaaaa o me enoje bueno les dejo el capitulo sin más distracciones

Soul eater no me pertenece simplemente lo hago por el gusto de escribir y ya

Kid pov.

Nos dirigíamos de regreso a death city para entregar a nueva diva que nota seria la ultima que el maldito de ashuran tendría en su maldita existencia, que me corrompió la curiosidad ¿Por qué diablos Soul se arriesgaba tanto y porque b*s le ayudaba? A simple vista no tenían nada que ver uno con el otro siendo sincero me sorprendía ver que se llevaran tan bien. No quise quedarme con la duda así que me atreví a terminar con el silencio del viaje.

-se que no es de mi más mínima incumbencia lo que tienen contra el demonio o la reina Medusa pero díganme…- ambos me miraron intrigados- ¿Qué tienen en común ustedes dos si puedo saber?-

-je ya te habías tardado en preguntar el porqué un dios como yo ha estado ayudando a un simple humano como soul- se alaba solo B*S.

-no pensé en preguntarles… ya que dirían que es una indiscreción mía pero es raro en estas épocas que las personas se ayuden de ese modo- le reclamo ante su comentario.

-bueno tu gran dios te lo contara todo…-

_Hace ya unos meses yo estaba comprometido, con una preciosa chica de un pueblo cercano a mi prefectura. Su nombre era Tsubaki Natsukakasa, ella gozaba de gran belleza, un corazón bondadoso y una hermosa voz con la cual siempre me calmaba y me encantaba escuchar, me importaba muy poco que gozara de algún título de nobleza, yo la amaba de todo corazón. El día el cual se la llevaron, recuerdo que estábamos en el jardín de mi palacio, la luna estaba llena he iluminaba todo el lugar. _

_-nee tsubaki prométeme que no te arrepentirás de ser mi esposa- le digo tomándole la mano._

_-te lo prometo- sonrió amablemente._

_-podrías cantar para tu dios- le digo sarcásticamente. Deja escapar una risa burlona para después besar mis labios._

_-lo que sea para mi dios adorado- se levanto del piso de madera y camino hasta una orilla del pequeño estanque._

_Itsu kara ka suteki na koto wa_

_Hitsuzenyou shite dokoka wa ushinatta_

_Kokoro no tsunagari ni obiete_

_Karada de umeyou to shita_

_Fuan wo gomakashita sonna maichini no naka de_

_Anata wo mou atashi no kokoro no nakani ita_

_Moshimo futari fukaku omoite_

_Itsuka koko de toki wo oetemo_

_Zutto watashi anata wo ai shite_

_Te wo no nobashiteru to omoeta no..._

_Antes de que pudiese tomar su mano y continuar con su canción 2 sujetos con capa la tomaron de las manos y la sometieron al piso así mismo entre otros 4 me apartaron de ella, me lanzaron a una habitación atado de pies y manos. Lo único que pude escuchar ese día por última vez, fue su voz gritando mi nombre. _

-vaya no fue mi intensión….- me disculpo estúpidamente.

-venga después de todo tu no te la llevaste ni me ataste con las cadenas.

-¡¿cadenas?- soul y yo nos sorprendimos en verdad que da un poco de miedo B*S

-y ¿Qué hay de ti soul?- le digo rápidamente.

-bueno lo mío es diferente… veras-

_Unos años atrás cuando tanto maka y yo éramos pequeños solíamos salir a jugar en el bosque que se encontraba cercas del pueblo. En ese lugar todo era muy tranquilo y también la familia de maka era muy admirada ya que muy a menudo cantaban en la iglesia del lugar. Su madre era muy linda conmigo sin embargo eso no la excluían de ser vistas como sacrificio. Un día guardias del palacio junto con una sacerdotisa fueron al pueblo para llevarse a maka sin embargo, su madre negó que ella fuera su hija. Por ese día todo fue bien ya que ella y yo habíamos salido al bosque, sin embargo la suerte no fue suficiente._

_-Soul sabes tengo algo de miedo- mira a una arboleda que se encontraba cercas de nosotros._

_-¿Qué ocurre maka?- le pregunto._

_-es que creo que esa señora me escucho cantar-_

_Salimos corriendo de regreso al pueblo esperando que no nos siguieran. Pero en la madrugada de mismo día, los soldados regresaron y se la llevaron. _

-De ese día solo recuerdo sus ojos que me miraban triste, pensé en rescatarla en ese momento pero mi hermano me detuvo- movió alguno de los cabellos que le cubrían el rostro – dijo que todavía era muy pequeño como para entrar en asuntos de esa calaña. Después de unos días me entere que a las chicas o mujeres que se llevan son llevadas ante el demonio y pasan el resto se sus vidas sirviéndole.- concluye.

-si Soul quiere salvar a maka porque la ama.- canta ruñaba el asimétrico de B*S.

-no es verdad sin embargo no puedo evitar no intentar salvarla después de todo ella…-no pudo continuar

- bueno yo quiero compartir algo con ustedes, digamos así mi motivo por el cual les estoy ayudando.

_Mucho antes de que el demonio viniera a death city mi madre era la reina, en ese entonces ashura permanecía dormido bajo el palacio. Pero de las guerras que surgieron, el demonio despertó. La pitonisa Aracne, le informo sobre el hecho a mi madre y ella de inmediato tomo una decisión…._

-ella se proclamo como primer sirviente de Ashura.- digo con desanimo. Soul y B*S me miraron interesados y continúe.

_Había estado escuchando murmurar mucho a los sirvientes. Pedí que me informaran lo que sucedían, entendía muy poco ya que apenas tenía 6 años pero tenía bien claro que era la palabra marcharse. Salí corriendo de mi habitación directo a la de mi madre. Entre ella se encotraba sentada en una silla cercas de la ventana, la luz del sol era poca pues estaba nublado, aun así podía ver su rostro, piel clara, ojos color ámbar, cabello negro que al igual que yo con tres franjas solo que las de ella eran a lo largo de su espeso cabello, además de que sus facciones eran finas y bien definidas._

_-¡MADRE¡- entre gritando a su cuarto. En cuanto entre ella extendió sus manos y me abrazo de tal forma como si estuviera consolándome._

_-¿qué ocurre Kid? ¿Por qué entras gritando tan exaltado?-_

_-dicen los sirvientes que tienes que irte- sollozo.- ¿Qué ya no me quieres? ¿En qué me equivoque?-_

_-no hijo estas equivocado… no me has fallado en nada y jamás dudes que te amo desde desde que tu padre se fue eres lo único que me recuerda a él- toma mi rostro entre sus manos._

_-pero…-replico _

_-no hay nada que discutir Kid es mejor que te retires a dormir mañana te aseguro que será un soleado y lindo día para salir a montar a Perséfone-_

_-me prestaras a tu caballo mama- menciono emocionado._

_-no solo te lo presto te la estoy regalando pero ve a dormir Kid mañana te espera un largo día.-_

_No supe porque lo decía solo salí de regreso a mi habitación. Al día siguiente todo estaba tranquilo por la ventana entraba la luz del resplandeciente sol. La mañana permanecía en silencio y es no me gustaba…_

_El silencio…._

_-silencio- Salí de mi cuarto buscando el porqué había silencio, todas las mañana siempre se escuchaba el sonido sonoro de el piano de mi madre. Entre en el penúltimo cuarto de la sala este de palacio, abrí las puertas y el salón estaba a oscuras las ventanas no habían sido abiertas y la tapa del piano permanecía cerrada._

-hasta ahora no se si mi madre fue en verdad el primer sacrificio ya que si cuerpo no fue encontrado… aún así deseo que ese maldito demonio muera…-

-bueno Kid bienvenido al grupo anti demonio- felicitoB*S.

-no sé que tanto celebran pero esto se acaba aquí-

-no puede ser- murmure.

-y esta mujer ¿quién es?-

-para ustedes herejes la reina de los caballeros-

-Liz-

huuuuuuu listo concluido el capitulo después de no se AÑOS SIN ACTUALIZAR DIOS MI QUE ALGUIEN ME GOLPEE PORFAVOR.

Bueno este capítulo era diferente saben solo que como les mencione haya arriba el PU(%$" archivo no lo guarde y T_T lo tuve que volver a escribir. Así que si no les gusto créanme que estoy conustedes.


End file.
